Akasha HalfDemon
by MandiPants
Summary: Akasha and her tribe are o/cs created by me. All other characters are not owned by me.
1. Chapter 1 History

There once was a very powerful priestess with flowing blond hair and forest green eyes. Her name was Sakina. Sakina protected a village on the eastern coast of China. When she was 20 years old a fire demon sent for her. He said that she must go to the cliff outside the village or he would destroy it. To protect her village she went. At least that is what the village was told. Sakina may have been a priestess, but she was still a female. Akir, the fire demon, was handsome. He was muscular and tanned. He had short, spiky, bright red hair, deep blue eyes (like the center of a flame) and wore only loose black pants with a gold sash around his waist. She fell in love with him, and he with her.

Eventually the village found out. Sakina was pregnant and was exiled from her village. Akir told her of an island off the coast of Japan that could be safe for her called Hourai Island. He promised to join her there before the child's birth. To protect her he gave her a kimono made from the fur of a fire rat and dyed black.

The journey to Japan took six months, and she spent another month trying to find the island. She couldn't find it, but she found something else. Sakina found a woman in the same predicament as she was. Izayoi was a noble woman who had a baby boy, InuYasha. He was only a few months old. Three months after meeting her Sakina gave birth on the new moon to a baby girl. She named her Akasha. Akasha had the same bright red hair and blue flame eyes as her father, that is until the full moon. Then her hair lightened to blond and her eyes darkened to green.

Years went by; Izayoi got very ill and made Sakina promise to care for InuYasha after her death. Sakina, being a loyal and grateful friend, did and a few days later Izayoi died.

InuYasha and Akasha were raised as brother and sister and acted as such. They made a pact that they would always protect each other at their weak points (for InuYasha the new moon, and for Akasha the full moon and the winter solstice).

Sakina lived to a surprisingly old age and was buried next to Izayoi at her request. InuYasha and Akasha couldn't stay at the temple anymore. So, they roamed Japan.

Eventually they learned of the Shikon Jewel. InuYasha wanted to become full demon. Akasha didn't care either way, she knew her strengths and weaknesses and was happy with it. So they went in search of the Jewel. Upon finding it they also found Kikyo. Akasha sensed Kikyo would develop feelings for InuYasha and tried to dissuade him of going after the Jewel. Akasha knew it would end in heartbreak so she left.

Meanwhile, Akir left China two weeks after Sakina. He got information about her but was always just behind. Many of his tribe joined him in his search. Akir was in the process of searching when Inutaisho (InuYasha's father) stopped him. In return for allowing Akir and his tribe to live on his lands he was given a red kimono made from the fur of a fire rat. (Which he later gave to Izayoi.)

Akir didn't find Sakina until after her death. No one would tell him of his child. All he knew was that it was alive somewhere and he swore to find it.

InuYasha was pinned to the tree by Kikyo. Kikyo died shortly after and took the Jewel with her to the other world. Akasha returned, but she was too late to do anything. She stayed in the village for a short time helping where she could, but she didn't stay long.

During the next 50 years Akasha came to acquire a pair of swords called "The swords of Kuijin." These blades could create three battle moves she couldn't use otherwise. She wasn't around until after InuYasha was freed and met Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

It was near dusk on the night of the full moon and they needed a place to lodge. Miroku tried his "dark cloud of demonic aura" routine, but it didn't work. The owner of the inn said that no demons came to their village for long because of their protectress.

"Hmmm… I would like to meet this protectress," Miroku said.

"Yes, could take us to her?" Kagome asked as Sango glared at him.

"Of course, but it will be up to her whether you stay or not."

"What do you mean, Old Man?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"You are a demon, are you not? She doesn't allow demons here for long," he replied leading them away.

They arrived at the largest house in the village. It used to be inhabited by the headman, but he had given it up in thanks to their protectress.

Before they could do anything a voice called out, "Took you long enough InuYasha."

He turned pulling his sword and suddenly stopped. "Damn," he said. "So you're still alive?"

"Obviously," she replied.

"InuYasha," Miroku asked, "who is she?"

"Heh, this is Akasha. I'm surprised that this protectress didn't destroy you."

"Now why would I want to kill myself?" Akasha replied opening the door and inviting them all in. Everyone followed except the old innkeeper. She closed the door and sat down near a fire pit in the center of the room. "Please sit." Kagome and InuYasha sat across from her, Miroku to her left, and Sango to her right.

"Lady Akasha, there is something I must ask you," Miroku said taking her hands. "Will you bear my child?"

Akasha threw her head back in laughter. Then looked at InuYasha, "Will you tell him or should I?"

InuYasha snorted. "She's a half demon, her mother was a priestess and her father was a fire demon."

"Really?" Sango asked. "You look so human."

"That's because I am human. During the cold moon I am human. If you don't believe me you can see for yourselves tomorrow at sunrise. Until then, the bedroom to the right is for females, and the one to the left is for males. Good night," Akasha said and walked to her own room.

Just before sunrise the next day they all met around the fire pit again. "So you all wish to see the transformation. Follow me." She walked out the back of the house into a garden. In the center of the garden was a pond with several large boulders around it. She sat on one of these giant stones. The sun rose and reflected off the water, blinding the lookers on for a moment. When they could see again she was no longer the blond-haired, green-eyed priestess, but a red-haired, blue-eyed demon.


	3. Chapter 3 Show of Power

She opened her mouth to ask Miroku if he still wanted her to have his babies when people began shouting.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Akasha ran out to the village center. A few of the houses were on fire. One of the village men came running to her with fear in his eyes.

"My lady, my wife is still in there! She is very ill and cannot move! Please help her!" he begged.

Akasha pulled off the top half of her kimono and rolled it over one arm. She then ran into the building. She didn't feel the heat. It was nothing compared to what she could endure. When she found the woman she wrapped her kimono around her and lifted her carefully. Once outside the building Akasha handed her over to her frightened and very grateful husband.

"You may live with me until your own home is repaired," she told him. She then raised her arms as she turned back towards the fire. Her blue eyes seemed to glow as brightly as the flames. The flames grew slightly and then slowly began to abate.

"Unbelievable!" Kagome stated in shock. "She put out the fire without doing a thing!"

"Did any of you sense a demon here?"

"No," Sango, Miroku, and Kagome said.

"Why?" Shippo added.

"This fire wasn't started by human means." Akasha started walking back and forth.

"That's impossible. You're the only fire demon here. They all come from the continent."

"That's what I'm worried about. It is possible that my father is looking for me. But why would he start a fire here?"

"So you are Akir's sainted child?" a husky voice said.

Akasha turned around and in a field between the village and the forest were three demons. The first was a man. He was thickly muscled but he was short. He barely came to the waist of the female next to him. His eyes were bright green and his hair was just as bright yellow. The female next to him was practically his polar opposite. She was tall and willowy. Her hair and eyes were a sooty black. They both wore dirty brown kimonos. Just behind them was a small boy. He looked to be barely five years old. He had the same sooty black hair but his eyes were a brilliant green, like an emerald held in front of a flame. His kimono, though old and torn, was clean and a dark blue.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Akasha asked.

"We want your death, of course." the woman replied.

"What else would we want? We spent the last two centuries searching for your miserable hide. We have no lands, no place that is our own. All because of your stupid mortal mother and you, a worthless girl!"

"That was not an acceptable answer. Your names are what I want. As well as how you know me, my mother, and my father."

The boy spoke up, "My name is Karu. We're cousins. Father is your father's brother. He was exiled when he tried to kill Uncle Akir…"

"SILENCE!" Karu's father yelled.

"You tried to kill my father?" Akasha asked trying not to laugh. "I wouldn't have to guess the turnout. I can still feel his lifeforce. You didn't manage to kill him, and now you want to kill me. What effect will that have? Surely you don't think that you will be welcomed back to the tribe."


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Tribe

"No," the woman said. "With you gone Karu will become Akir's heir. Karu will be the one to find the swords of Kuijin. He will be all powerful."

"These swords you speak of…do they look like this?" Akasha asked sarcastically pulling out the swords.

"You-- you-- you found them!" her uncle yelled his face turning red with blood. "But that's impossible! The spell could only be broken by a pure blood! How could this have happened?"

"I believe the prophecy stated that only one who is pure of heart and intentions can go through the barrier."

"Akasha, there are more of them in the forest. They have jewel shards," Kagome said loud enough that all of them could hear.

"Almon! You found her. For once you did something right. Unfortunately, you erred. You would have been welcomed back if you had come to us and told us of your discovery."

They came out of the forest, there were only about ten of them. They all had different color hair and eyes, but it was all colors that could be found in a flame. They were all muscular or lithe, and they all looked at her as if she were an apparition.

"Who are you? Why do you have jewel shards? And what are you doing here?" Akasha asked. She was getting bored with this.

"Princess! I am Cervin. We have been searching for you for many years. The jewel shards we have were taken from demons that got in our way." He waved to the rest of them and they gave Akasha the pieces of the jewel. "You can have them. We feel no need for more power."

Akasha handed the shards to Kagome who put them into the bottle with the rest of them. "You say that you and my father were searching for me. Where is he? I know he is not here."

"You are right princess. He is at our camp on the other side of the forest. He wasn't killed by Almon, but he was badly wounded. He needs your help. Come with us to the camp, your friends can come too, help your father. Please, Princess?"

Akasha turned to InuYasha and the others and asked, "Should we go?"

"He is your father, and it sounds like you are the only one who can help him," Sango said. "You should go."

"Alright." She turned back to the fire demons. "Take us to the camp."

The fire demons cheered. They all turned pulling Almon and his wife behind them. Karu came over to Akasha and took her hand. "Cousin, you're not going to let them hurt me are you?"

"You didn't do anything. Why would I let them hurt you for what your parents have done."

They arrived in the camp. Akasha was led directly to a large tent that was surrounded by high flames. Cervin walked right through into the tent, but Akasha paused for a moment. She could feel the flames. They felt like a warm fuzzy pet. She walked through the fire and into the tent. When she saw her father for the first time he was pale and sickly looking. His eyes opened slowly and locked on her eyes.

"Sakina? No, she is dead now. You are my child?" Akir asked softly.

"Yes, my name is Akasha. I am the protectress of the village on the other side of the forest. I came to help you. He said that you needed me." She touched his forehead and felt his lifeforce draining away. She focused on it and pulled it back into him. This continued for a long time. Cervin brought her food and drink when everyone ate. Three days later Akir was back to normal.

He hugged her and said, "Thank you."

They stayed with them for a few days. Akasha convinced Akir to punish Almon and Pania, his wife, but not Karu because he was just a victim of circumstance. Karu loved Akir like a father, his own only wanted him to take over. Akasha wanted to travel with InuYasha and the others, but she didn't want to leave the village unprotected. She talked Akir into believing that it was his idea to stay and protect the village. That way they would have a place to live and Akasha would be able to come back to them easily. Akasha brought them back to the village and announced that the fire demons would be their protectors now. She would return occasionally to visit. So Akasha joined InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on their search for the Shikon Jewel and Naraku.

* * *

_I decided to put this chapter out early because I want some feedback from all of you readers. The way this is written doesn't really place it into the manga storyline anywhere as long as it is before the defeat of Naraku. So here is the question should I continue the story with the Band of Seven Saga or should I start it at the forth movie? Write your thoughts in a review and whatever gets the most votes will become part of chapter 8 and beyond._


	5. Chapter 5 Before InuYasha's Death

A few months later they were all making camp. It was the night of the full moon and Akasha had turned mortal. Miroku built a fire as Kagome and Sango found leaves to pile up to make pallets.

"How did you get those swords, Akasha?" InuYasha asked.

"I had to prove myself to get them."

"How?" Sango asked. They had finished building the beds.

"Yes, please tell us how you got them Akasha?" Shippo begged clinging to Akasha's knee.

"Alright. But it's a long story."

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"Ok…

There had been nothing more I could do for InuYasha, he had already been attached to the tree. I had helped the village as much as I could, but they didn't want me there. I started to have these dreams of a prophesy that had been told millennia ago.

_One of power and strength shall find me_

_Pure of heart and Intent shall pass_

_To them my power will go_

_Forever the perfect heir_

It was said that the only way to gain this power you must find the hidden lair, beyond the vale. I didn't really want more power. I never have or will. I am happy with what I am and what I can do. But I wanted a connection to my kin, there are no other fire demons from Japan. They are all from the continent. I hadn't known that the power I felt in the back of my mind was the lifeforce of my father. So I went in search of this vale. It took me nearly three years to discover where this vale even was. To get there was an arduous journey. I had to use protection spells that mother taught me on nights like this one where my abilities were nearly nothing. I will tell you of that later. Halfway there I was attacked by a scorpion, a very large one. It took me nearly three hours of battle to defeat him on my own. A few days later I met another demon this one powerful enough to be in human form. We fought and after some time of stalemate he bowed to me and disappeared. The same happened a few days after that. Then finally the demon appeared a third time. He told me that I was worthy in power and strength, then asked if I was pure enough. I told him that I didn't know if I was pure enough, but that I needed to at least try. He then led me to a cave.

"If you are worthy you will walk through and not be harmed." He then walked away.

So I walked up to the mouth of the cave. There was a faint shimmer over the air in the cave. Inside I could only see a few feet and then there was blackness. I took a deep breath and then stepped forward. I felt a warmth as though I was walking through warm water. I made it all the way through to the other side. When I reached the other side I found that the cave walls were covered in crystals that were softly glowing. It made the room lightened as though there were many torches, but without the smell of burning pitch. The further I walked into the cave the larger the cavern became. On the other side of the cavern I could see a stone pedestal with a large circular emblem on the wall behind it. The emblem was a thick circle of silver with a large flame in the center that, as I walked towards it, would change becoming a different color of flame with each step. When I was but a few paces away from the pedestal I noticed an old man sitting to its right.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Kuijin, a fire demon of great power. It appears that you are also a very powerful and worthy fire demon," the old man replied standing up. Kuijin was tall and lithe his body was toned and surprisingly only his face appeared wrinkled. He wore loose white pants tied with golden silk at his waist and ankles and a long white vest that brushed the floor and was embroidered in gold thread. "You are not a full demon?" he asked after looking me over for a few moments.

"No, I'm not. I am Akasha, daughter of Akir with the priestess Sakina. I am a half-demon, and if because of that I am no longer worthy I will leave now."

* * *

_The way this is written doesn't really place it into the manga storyline anywhere as long as it is before the defeat of Naraku. So here is the question should I continue the story with the Band of Seven Saga or should I start it at the forth movie? Write your thoughts in a review and whatever gets the most votes will become part of chapter 8 and beyond._


	6. Chapter 6 During InuYasha's Death

"No, that is not what I meant at all. I have never met a half demon that is as powerful as some full bloods are." He sat back down on a brilliant orange silk cushion and waved his hand to another one. "Please sit. I have waited many centuries to find my perfect heir and I plan on getting to know her."

I sat down and asked, "Those swords are named after you?"

"No, they are merely called The Swords **of **Kuijin. They each have their own name. The one to the right is Eyad; the one to the left is Salama. Separately they are just like the swords of man, but together they are extremely powerful. That is why I needed to find the perfect heir. You see I needed one who could control their power and use it for the good."

"I understand," I said thinking of what it would be like if the swords were in the hands of another demon. I was reminded of InuYasha then. I felt that I had broken the pact that we had made. He was stuck to a tree and I hadn't tried to stop it from happening.

"You have been struck with sadness, of a sudden. Why?" Kuijin asked

"One I thought of as a brother is as good as dead because I refused to help him. I knew that something bad would come of trying to find the Shikon Jewel but I helped him look for it anyway."

"I have never heard of this Shikon Jewel. What is it?"

"It is a jewel that increases the power of demons. For a half demon like myself or InuYasha it could turn us to full demon. I don't know much about it. All I know is that it had been found by demon slayers years ago and was given to the Priestess Kikyo. She was a very powerful priestess."

"Was?"

"She was somehow wounded and died. The villagers say that InuYasha tried to steal the jewel from her and harmed her in the process."

"You don't agree?"

"No, the human in InuYasha made him care for Kikyo. He would not have harmed her. I don't know who is able to change his appearance in such a way, but it had to be another demon. I suspect he wanted to tarnish the jewel, to undo all the purifying Kikyo had already done. I could do nothing to stop the chain that had started."

"Ahh, but now you can change where the chain leads."

"What do you mean?"

"I will teach you all that I know of our people, child. When you are ready you will be able to remove the swords from their pedestal and go forth to change what will be."

After that I spent the next 30 years learning about my people and training to prepare myself. I was strong but not strong enough to fully control the swords. It had taken me nearly 10 years to get to the cave.

Finally, Kuijin decided that I was ready to try for the swords. I managed to easily pull the swords from their resting place. Kuijin placed the double sheath on my back and told me it was time for me to leave. I knew that as soon as I left he would die. I had felt the gradual push of power into myself. He had been giving me what was left of his lifeforce to increase my strength. He was ready to die and knew that I had to leave him or I would never fulfill my destiny. So I left. I could feel his lifeforce slip away, but there was a tiny part that I can still feel. He gave me his power he is a part of me.

* * *

_The way this is written doesn't really place it into the manga storyline anywhere as long as it is before the defeat of Naraku. So here is the question should I continue the story with the Band of Seven Saga or should I start it at the forth movie? Write your thoughts in a review and whatever gets the most votes will become part of chapter 8 and beyond._


	7. Chapter 7 Becoming the Protectress

"So that's it? Doesn't seem like a hard process to get some swords," InuYasha said after Akasha finished her story.

"No harder than going through the black pearl, slicing off your brother's arm, and having a mortal pull tetsusaiga out of its place."

"How did you come to be the protectress of that village?" Kagome asked.

"I had been roaming for a while and found a large moth demon terrorizing the village. It was the day before the full moon and I knew I should be careful, but I had yet to find a demon worthy of testing my swords on. I decided that this moth was as good as any. I started to fight with him. I had underestimated him. The people of the village had run away when they saw the fight beginning. As I killed him, he managed to slice my right side, just as the moon rose full over me. He died and I tried to get away from the village hoping that the people of the village wouldn't find me and I could go to some cave and heal. But I passed out before I got far enough away. Because I was so badly wounded as my body had turned mortal, I stayed in that form when the sun rose the next morning. A villager found me laying in a pool of blood not far from were the battle had been. They thought me a priestess from the continent. They carried me to the house of the headman, where I had been living when you found me, and bound my wounds. When I finally woke and discovered where I was I tried to leave, but I was too weak. My body was refusing to heal at its normal rate because the wound came to me as I was turning into a mortal. Eventually I became strong enough to move about and have visitors. The entire village came to me thanking me for my help and begging me to help heal them. When I finally explained that I was no mortal, but a half demon they all had decided that I was good. When I changed into my demon form people were shocked but not afraid of me. I could still help them and had many other ways of helping them as well because of the demon powers I have."

"So you were roped into protecting a mortal village because you are too soft hearted to just leave," InuYasha said.

"This coming from the one who appears traveling with not just one mortal but three? I chose to stay because I had to do nothing. I taught them about the properties of some herbs, oversaw some births, and put out fires. What few demons came to the village were easily destroyed. I was given a place to live and food to eat just to not kill the villagers. You were pinned to a tree because you angered another much stronger demon."

"I didn't anger Naraku. He hated Kikyo and wanted to blacken the jewel," InuYasha said.

"And you were roped into this fight because of your love for her. If you had just listened to me in the first place none of this would be happening."

"Yes let's listen to the girl who says that she is content with her nearly equal to full demon power." He stomped away.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing the Seven

_So after taking a bit to think it over I decided to add Akasha into the manga at just before the Band of Seven. Since the fourth movie takes place after that and I've got some good ideas for Akasha's reactions to some of the Band of Seven. Here is the beginning of that saga._

* * * *

"InuYasha," Kagome started. Akasha covered her mouth before she could add the "sit."

"He has a right to be angry. I abandoned him when I knew bad would come of it. I knew that the feelings developing between Kikyo and InuYasha were destined to cause the destruction of one or both of them. I told him of it but I could have forcibly drug him away at one of the nights of the new moon…" Akasha looked up at them. Since none of them looked confused she understood the level of trust that InuYasha had for these humans.

"So you have the ability to sense the future?" Miroku asked moving closer to Akasha.

"Sometimes, I don't have complete control over it. I never was able to do it while in human form though. I can't do much more than put up a minor barrier so that I wouldn't be attacked by demons looking to use the power of the swords of Kujin for their own gains."

"I thought only fire demons could use them," Shippo said climbing onto Akasha's lap.

"Hmmm…I'm not so sure of that. I, after all, am not full fire demon. But then Kujin gave me his life force so maybe I'm more fire demon than I was. I'm not sure."

They slept after that. All except Akasha, she never slept even when she felt somewhat safe during the full moon.

"I don't really hate you," InuYasha said sitting next to Akasha.

"I understand, you want to be strong and that was why you didn't listen to me 50 years ago. You believed that the shikon jewel would be able to help you. I don't believe it can. Not even if your wish turned to becoming a human."

"What do you mean? Kikyo said that using the jewel to become human would purify it and -" he stopped and looked away.

"I'm sure it could turn you human if that was what you wanted, but would you be the human you expect. After all, the jewel is like us, not of a human soul or a demon's but of both. Heh, the Sacred Jewel is a half demon."

InuYasha just sat there and thought about that. Eventually the sun rose and Akasha transformed back into her demon form.

InuYasha growled deep in his throat. "I smell an idiot wolf."

"What did I miss here?" Akasha asked.

"Koga is the leader of a pack of wolf demons," Shippo told her jumping onto her shoulder. "He has two shikon jewel shards and is in love with Kagome."

"InuYasha didn't kill him?"

"No, not that he hasn't tried. Koga's really fast because of the jewel shards."

Akasha laughed and caught up with the others that had started ahead. Suddenly she stopped and stiffened causing Shippo to go flying into Miroku's back. He stopped and turned back.

"Wait, I think Akasha's having a vision."

Akasha's eyes were glazed over and her body trembled. "A…giant…is eating many demons in the north…but he isn't another demon…he is…or was a human…he has a shard of the shikon jewel…he is only the first…" she rasped out as if her throat was coated in sand. She then dropped to her knees and gasped for air blinking rapidly.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked climbing off InuYasha's back and kneeling next to Akasha.

"That thing from my vision had a shikon shard from Naraku. I could feel his evil on it."

"What did you mean by 'he was human?'" Miroku asked.

"He was one from a group of human mercenaries that died. I don't know more, but I know we will find out all soon. We must be on our guard, some can hide in plain sight."

"Are they like Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Similar, but their lifeforce is sustained by the jewel shards not by souls as you said Kikyo's is."

"Are you ready to go then?" InuYasha asked angrily. Akasha stood up and InuYasha grabbed her arm. "I smell your blood." He pushed up the sleeve of her kimono and looked at her arm. There were seven thin lines across her right arm. "What is this?"

Akasha looked at the cuts and said, "It means that there are seven of them. They were brought back from the dead and need to be returned to hell. These marks are for each of them. One will go away as each is killed." She brushed her fingers lightly over the marks. "We should get this over with quickly. The wounds won't fully heal until they are all dead again. That is such a pain."

They continued on in the direction of the scent and where Naraku supposedly went. After a few hours, they stopped so that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome could rest.

"Let me see your arm Akasha. I should have bandaged it for you a while ago, but we were more worried about being able to move," Kagome said. She took Akasha's arm and pushed back her sleeve. "Hey! One of the marks is closed!"

"Someone managed to kill one of them then, good."

"Would it be possible for you to see what happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't really know. The last time I was marked like this I was the one who did it." She thought for a moment and decided to try simply touching the scar. She slid a finger over the scar. Her eyes glazed over immediately and her body completely stilled. "Interesting," she said a few moments later.

"So what happened?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"A wolf demon, the one you called Koga with the shikon shards in his legs," she paused looking at Kagome to make sure that she was right. "He was the one to kill the first of the seven. The giant known as Kyoukotsu."


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting the First

_As you might have noticed from the last chapter I don't really deviate from the story I'm on. Meaning that even though in the manga you would see Koga killing Kyoukotsu, since Akasha wasn't a witness to the actual fight I don't really talk about it. You'll see this again if I actually finish the story with the manga. Also I'm posting this one as well because I missed last week, but I can't promise that I will get a chapter out every week. You guys are just lucky this week. Enjoy the next chapter and give a review!!_

_* * * * *_

The scent of wolf eventually started to fade and InuYasha got less agitated and agreed to slow down and eventually stop for the night. The next day they passed a village and noticed a group of soldiers heading out.

"A war?" one of the farmers asked another.

"No, they are headed out to exterminate," replied the second.

"I heard the whole border patrol was wiped out by one man," said the third.

Akasha felt a shiver go down her back as she listened to them. "One of the Band of Seven," she murmured.

The third farmer continued, "I also heard that the one who did it was a zombie from the monument of the Band of Seven."

The other two farmers quaked in fear and voiced their hopes to the opposite. None of them wanted the Band of Seven to be back.

"Excuse me," Miroku said to the farmers. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're just going to go and ask them?" InuYasha said incredulously.

"We can't just ignore this InuYasha," Sango said.

"Could you tell me what you meant by 'the monument of the Band of Seven?'" Miroku asked.

"It was built to appease the spirits of a band of mercenaries called the Band of Seven." At Miroku's confused look the farmer continued. "It is a story from 10 years ago, they came to this area from the east. They were a group of soldiers for hire, they felt no loyalty to any lord and wandered from battle to battle, war to war. Those seven men could do the work of 100. But they were extremely brutal, those they attacked were cut to pieces and burned to ashes. There was no mercy for anyone. Men, women, children it was all the same to them."

Another took up the story where the first left off. "Eventually a few lords in the area started to fear their strength and decided to get rid of them. Of course there was a great battle."

"I'd imagine so," Akasha said interested in finding out what she could to remove the marks from her arm.

"They fought and almost made it to the mountains, but it was the many against the few and they were caught near a village to the north of here. The group was decapitated and burned to ashes. The villagers feared a curse from the spirits of the Band of Seven and erected a monument to appease them."

"But, you said something about a zombie from the grave?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," the third said, "There has been a rumor recently that the monument stone was smashed in two. But there was no lightening to destroy it. People believe that the Band of Seven escaped then and are now planning on continuing were they left off and destroying the men who killed them."

"Thank you for the information," Miroku said. "We must be on our way now."

"Be on your guard, master monk. And good luck to you."

They continued on their way mulling over what the farmers had told them. Akasha compared what she remembered from the vision to what they had been told.

"Something bothers me. Why return from the dead now?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"They didn't do it on their own. In my vision I could feel Naraku's evil, but it wasn't as strong. I think that he is behind the return of the Band of Seven. I just don't understand why," Akasha replied tapping her finger against her lips in time with her steps.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter," InuYasha said. "We are headed that way. If we meet any we will just kill them and take their jewel shards."

"Sounds good to me," Akasha said.

They continued walking until suddenly InuYasha started sniffing the air in every direction.

"What is it?" Sango asked clenching her hands.

"The smell of blood, human blood, and a lot of it." He started running in the direction. "Not only that but I'm getting the faintest scent of grave soil."

They skidded to a stop not far from where the battle, or more accurately massacre occurred. They saw a single person standing in the center of a circle of chopped up corpses. The killer wore a simple kimono with one side hitched up showing it's leg, and had dark hair pulled back and held with a pretty hair pin. It was holding a bloody sword and the sheathe was lying on the ground near it's sandaled feet.

"Those are -" Kagome started.

"The soldiers we saw earlier," Miroku finished.

"That guy couldn't have kill them all by himself, could he?" Sango said with shock and amazement.

"Are you sure it's a guy?" Akasha asked with a disgusted look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle with Jakotsu

_Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I had a computer problem...I couldn't use my laptop for a while so I don't have the next chapter written. Once I get back to school I'll write up a few chapters and post them here for you. Hope you had a good holiday!! Enjoy!!_

* * *

"HEY YOU!" the killer yelled at them. "YOU, THE ONE WITH THE FUZZY EARS, YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE INUYASHA, WOULD YOU?"

"How do you know me?" InuYasha asked in response.

"EEEEEE!! HE'S SOOO CUTE!!"

"I can just set him on fire from here if you want," Akasha said.

"I think I'll take them," he continued not hearing Akasha. "Your ears that is."

"What the hell are you? You aren't a regular living human. You stink of corpse and burial soil. So are you the zombie that people are talking about?"

"Are you one of the Band of Seven, the mercenaries that were beheaded and burned?" Miroku paused waiting for an answer. "Well? Are you?"

"Hmmm," he said licking his lips. "Not just a cute half-demon, but a sexy monk as well! I'd love to watch him taking his last breaths."

"Can I suck him up?" Miroku said disgusted. "Anyone care?"

"No, go ahead."

"Wait, that guy has a shikon fragment. Don't you remember Akasha's vision? They all will have one of Naraku's shards. You can't suck him up," Kagome said acting as the voice of reason.

"You bastard who gave you a shikon fragment? Was it Naraku?" InuYasha called to him.

He started to laugh. "Your angry face is even cuter!"

Akasha and InuYasha pulled their swords at the same time. "You sick bastard," InuYasha started.

"I think I should have the pleasure of killing him InuYasha. He would like fighting you way too much," Akasha said moving in front of them. She gripped her swords tighter, they began to glow, and then erupted into flame.

"Oooh, those are some interesting swords you have there, girly!" the zombie said lifting his sword and pointing it at Akasha. "Let's see whose is better!" He swung his sword and Akasha was barely able to block it from slicing off her arm.

"Get back!" she yelled to the others as blood dripped down her arm. "He has a snake sword."

"I knew there was something strange about how those men were killed," Sango said. "They didn't even have a chance to cross swords with him."

He pulled back his sword with a grin slipping across his face. "Feel the bite of the Band of Seven's attack captain, Jakotsu!" he called swinging his sword again.

Akasha was able to better block the blades this time and not get wounded again. Jakotsu swung the blade again and Akasha leaped into the air getting barely grazed by one of the razor sharp blades.

"I'm done playing with you, Red. It's InuYasha I want. We can play more after I kill him."

Akasha landed and dropped to one knee near InuYasha. "I guess you'll have to fight him after all. Be careful."

InuYasha nodded and pulled the tetsusaiga from it's sheathe. He rushed forward planning on hitting Jakotsu with the wind scar before he could swing his blade, but Jakotsu was faster. The snake blade swept out like lightening slicing into the ground where InuYasha was seconds before. He swung again catching InuYasha's leg. A third time, but before it could do any damage Sango's hiraikotsu slammed into the blades causing them to tangle around it.

"Bitch! How dare you interfere!" Jakotsu yelled swinging the blade and untangling it, causing the hiraikotsu to slam into the ground. One of the blades cut into Sango's arm, and she gripped it tightly. Kagome ran to her.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch," Sango said.

Meanwhile InuYasha took the opportunity of Jakotsu's distraction to run up close to him and punch him in the face. "You are one creepy bastard!"

"Owie, you're so cold."

"Shut up and confess already. Did Naraku give you the shikon fragment?"

"You can't really shut up and confess at the same time," Akasha murmured to herself.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know who gave us the fragments. We never met," Jakotsu said smugly.

Suddenly a foul smoke moved down the cliff side. When it reached the bodies of the soldiers that Jakotsu had killed their bodies began to melt. Jakotsu made a face and looked up the cliff. "You should get out of here InuYasha."

"Wait -"

"We'll finish this at another time," Jakotsu said swinging his blade.

InuYasha jumped back just before the blade and the smoke hit his feet.


End file.
